


Sticky Notes

by amaurot



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chreon, leon likes to read, marriage proposals, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaurot/pseuds/amaurot
Summary: Chris and Leon are celebrating their seven year anniversary, and Chris gets Leon a book.Or, welcome to a three week long marriage proposal.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i had my first day of college today! it was stressful! it was scary! but i got through it so i deserved some nice fluff. even if it's pretty short. forgive me. 
> 
> If you like this, why not go check out my other Resident Evil fic? it's an actual series so there's more than this.

“A book?”

“Well, I know you like to read when you have the chance.”

Leon opens it up, planning on flipping through the pages to get a feel for the size of the text and length of the chapters. Chris reaches out and keeps it closed before he has the chance. 

“You’ll spoil it for yourself.” He protests. 

“I wasn’t going to read anything.”

“Not what I’m talking about, Leon.” He gently pats the cover. “You’ll see what I mean when you start reading.”

Leon’s not very fond of being left in the dark, but this is Chris. He knows that his boyfriend would never hurt him — not on purpose. Or without his hand being forced. Even then, Leon’s pretty sure that he would refuse.

Chris is like that. Risks his own life before anyone else’s.

He knows his boyfriend better than he knows himself, and he’s sure that runs both ways. After all, they’ve been dating for seven years now. 

There’s a bottle of Blackened American Whiskey and a new pair of earbuds sitting next to Chris now. One for partying, and the other for working, that’s what Leon thought when he got them. At least, he’ll be able to use the earbuds when he’s working out.

As if Chris could get anymore shredded.

But, he was happy with them, and that’s all that mattered. Hopefully he never finds out about the price of the whiskey, though, because fifty dollars is nothing to sneeze at for a glass bottle of hell. 

Chris leans over and presses a kiss to his temple. “Read the first chapter, tell me what you think.” He stood up, grabbing said glass bottle of hell while he does.

“Alright, boss.”

He doesn’t actually start it right then, though. Instead, he waits for Chris to come back from the kitchen and sit down on the couch with him. The big man makes for a perfect pillow, and Leon enjoys leaning against him while he reads.

Chris wraps his arm around Leon’s waist, leaning against the arm of the chair while he browses through his phone. 

It’s quiet, and peaceful, and the ultimate time for Leon to start reading, so he does.

At a glance, the book is no more than three to four hundred pages long. The text isn’t huge, but it isn’t tiny either. 

Honestly, it won’t take him longer than a week to read if he isn’t interrupted by the need to save the world for the… what, seventh time now? He’s lost count, which makes him more uncomfortable than he cares to admit.

To distract himself, Leon starts reading, and is quite pleased to find that he enjoys the book. Fantasy has always been a favorite of his, because it’s legitimately  _ fake _ . There’s no possibility of it ever coming to life, because dragons absolutely  _ do not _ exist. 

And he is not issuing a challenge to anyone to try and test that.

Fantasy — medieval fantasy most of all — does not and will not ever exist, unlike the bullshit that he’s been through in the past.

That he’ll probably have to go through again in the future.

Ignoring that, Leon breezes through the first chapter, already full of questions for the second one, and —

And there is a bright pink sticky note in between him and it.

And on it, in what is most definitely Chris’s handwriting, there is a short message scribbled in black sharpie. 

_ ‘You’re my whole world.’ _

Leon blinks, staring at it for a few seconds, and then gently removes it from the page and holds it up. “Chris?”

Chris looks away from his phone, and grins, although he tries to hide it. “I have no idea how that got there.” He’s failing at the whole ‘try to be inconspicuous’ thing.

He smacks him lightly in the arm, “Liar.”

“Am not.”

He starts to go back to reading, but Chris interrupts him again.

“By the way, don’t ask me questions about the book.” He looks back at his phone. “I spoiled the shit out of it for myself, and I won’t be able to resist telling you some of the shit I read.”

Leon laughs a little.

And so starts his adventure into trying to finish the book. To see every little sticky note that’s left for him, and be reminded of how much he loves Chris. 

The amount of time that it must have taken to find the end of every chapter, to think of a nice thing to write that he hadn’t written before… 

Well, Leon isn’t able to finish the book in the first week like he thought he’d be able to. It’s not because he has to go save the world, thankfully, but because his job is dumping way too much paperwork on him for it to be considered legal. 

He looks forward to reading now more than ever. Chris’s messages are a surefire way to get him to smile. So much so, he has to leave the book at home to avoid reading instead of working.

He, personally, wouldn’t mind reading, but he knows that his supervisor would kill him.

However, he  _ does _ take the sticky notes that he reads to and puts them on his desk. If only to give him a good morale boost when he needs it most.

All the while, Chris continues to ask how close he is to the end. Like he’s anxious about something. Leon writes it off as him wondering about the sticky notes and how many he might have left. 

It takes him three weeks, way longer than he had wanted in the first place. But, he finally makes it to the last chapter. It makes him sad, if he’s honest. The book was good, yes, but the sticky notes were even better.

He sighs as he reaches the final line, knowing that this is the end of the sweetness.

_ ‘I love you.’ _

Below that, there’s another pink sticky note. The last sticky note, complete with sharpie and blocky handwriting. 

_ ‘Hey, what she said. I’ve got a question, though. Turn the page.’ _

Leon raises a brow, but turns the page anyways.

_ ‘Again.’ _

He does so.

_ ‘One more time.’ _ There’s a smiley face to accompany this one. 

Leon turns the page.

One last bright pink sticky note was slapped to the back cover of the book. He almost hates to read it, because then the sweet fairy tale would be over. He wouldn’t ever get to experience the surprise of it again.

He reads the question.

Rereads it.

Looks up at his boyfriend, who’s currently sitting in the other chair zoning out to whatever’s happening on the TV.  _ Completely _ oblivious to what’s going on with Leon at the moment.

“Yes.”

Chris blinks, glancing away from the TV at Leon.

“Huh?”

He pulls the sticky note out of the book, ever so carefully, and shows it to Chris. There’s no mistaking what the question is.

_ ‘Will you marry me?’ _

“Yes.” Leon repeats.


End file.
